The Girlfriends
by OhMerlin27
Summary: Bill and Charlie get the shock of their lives. In the form of their little sister. Fem!Slash ShortStory
1. Chapter 1

Bill and Charlie Weasley were at Grimmauld place with the rest of the Order and the 'Kids' were upstairs. The Order meeting had just finished and everyone was busy so they were asked to go tell the 'Kids' that they could come down now. Leah Lily Potter had arrived at Gimmauld place two weeks ago and so far it had gone smoothly. She was sharing a room with their little sister Ginny at the moment. Hermione had a room to herself for some reason and would just look at Leah and Ginny knowingly when asked why. Ron also had a room to himself while the twins roomed together. Like always.

The brothers went to Ron's room where they assumed Leah and Ginny would be. They were wrong. They heard murmuring then a squeal before a thump and looked into see Hermione had knocked Ron to the floor and was sitting on his stomach grinning at him. The older brothers looked at them suspiciously, they looked back innocently. This made the brothers more suspicious, everyone knew the couple had an on again off again romance. They probably shouldn't have been left alone together because at the moment they were on again. There was a piece of paper on the carpet between them and held a strange looking contraption next to it.

"A Pen" Hermione explained when she saw them looking curiously at it. Hermione rolled off Ron and gracefully stood up, making no move to help Ron who just kept laying there staring at them upside down, grinning.

"Well anyway you are allowed to go downstairs now" Bill said looking at them oddly, they brightened, making both older brothers laugh slightly. They knew it was unfair to not include the kids in what was happening even though the brothers wanted them to keep their innocence. The brothers turned and left to go get Leah and Ginny, when they were a little way down the hall they heard Hermione shriek slightly then laugh while saying "Ron, Ron please sto-" and dissolve into more laughter. The older brothers shared a smile, glad their younger brother was happy.

Continuing on to Leah and Ginny's room, they saw that the door was closed. In hindsight that should have been their first clue but no. The brothers frowned slightly, their mum had a rule that doors shouldn't be closed when others were in there with one of her children.

There was also a silencing charm on the door, which should have been their second clue, but again no. This was because the oldest Weasley brothers had seen both Leah and Ginny as baby's and didn't even think about what everyone would have already reached a conclusion about what was happening behind that locked door. So being the naive big brothers they were they decided to play a small prank on the girls in the room. Casting a silencing charm on each other Bill picked the lock. What hardly anyone in the Wizarding world knew was if you picked the lock a muggle way it bypassed all Charms and Wards placed on a Door. The brothers disillusioned each other and crept through the door, only to get the shock of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Their LITTLE SISTER was lying on the KING SIZED bed, the brothers were sure it used to be two singles, with the GIRL-WHO-LIVED also known as Leah Lily Potter, KISSING. The two were so wrapped in each other they didn't notice the door open. The brothers stood gobsmacked as they watched Leah roll them over so Ginny was on the bottom, never breaking the kiss. Leah moved to Ginny's neck making Ginny whimper in pleasure. That made poor Bill and Charlie cringe.

"Pixie" Ginny begged in desperation "Pleeeaasssssseeeee"

"No Red" Leah sighed "the Order meeting would have finished by now and someone will be sent up to get us, probably your brothers and how would they feel if they saw their poor ickle Gin-Gin naked in bed with the Girl-Who-Lived-To-Be-Awesome-At-Sex."

Ginny laughed still pinned beneath Leah "They wouldn't care as long as i'm happy, which I am." She smiled into the kiss Leah pressed onto her before pulling back slightly "though you probably shouldn't mention the sex part, it's bad enough that Ron and Hermione already know."

That surprised the brothers. It also made them think. They were actually pretty happy for their sister, just not about the sex part even though she was almost 17.

"Well I am joint Head-Girl and Hermione and Ron are Heads as well, so that means we share the Head Common Rooms. But Yea I do feel bad for scaring our brother. Poor Ron." Leah snickered.

"Well you would think he would have learned his lesson to never walk into your room without knocking by now" Ginny rolled her eyes. Leah rolled off her to the relief of the brothers.

She stood up and looked down at the breathless Ginny who grinned and took her outstretched hand.

"Lets go downstairs and see if the Orders finished" Leah smirked. The girls walked to the door bantering until Leah said something teasing and Ginny said

"Fuck You" while laughing slightly

"You already have" Leah replied smugly, opening the door both walked out and felt a slight breeze, both knew the brothers had been in the room, they were all trained to know really. They felt their magic expand and find the two and found them running downstairs. The girls smirked at each other, mission accomplished. The couple walked downstairs to find everyone sitting around talking and Bill and Charlie trying to look the same while avoiding the Girlfriends eyes. The young couple went and sat with Ron and Hermione who had come down at some point. They all smirked slightly at each other.


End file.
